Should I?
by StoryTeller1212
Summary: Sequel To 'Always and Forever'


I loved being married to Elijah. It's been two years since our perfect wedding. Since then everything has been perfect. We have the perfect house, the perfect jobs, and the sex is amazing. Elijah does this thing with his tongue that just makes my toes curl. There was one problem though. Elijah wants to have kids. I had a kid when I was fourteen, it was horrible. You'd get fat and bloated and I'm worked hard to get my body where it is now. We haven't been talking about it lately, but every time we sit down and watch TV, some diaper or Gerber Life Insurance commercial comes on and he just turns and looks at me with an expectant look on his face. I give him my best what face then change the channel. Yesterday, he tried to talk to me about it, but that turned into a big argument.

 _I was in the kitchen making us lunch. Elijah came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist._

" _What are you making for lunch, Katerina?" Chills ran down my back as I whispered my middle name against my hair before kissing my neck._

" _It's Shrimp and Tarragon Spaghetti. I found the recipe online." He didn't say anything, just continued leaving a trail of kisses down my neck." I almost feel my knees give out underneath me._

" _Lijah, I have to cook and you're distracting me." My voice came out in a breathless whisper. He stepped away, then went to watch TV. My body instantly missed his kisses, but I needed to focus on cooking._

 _Seven minutes later, were sitting down at the table and I can feel myself blushing from Elijah looking at me with that intense look of desire in his face. I stand up walk over to him. Neither of us say anything as I straddle him running my hand through his hair. We both look into each other eyes, it's like some unspoken message has been sent through us. I start kissing his neck, while he gets up and carries me to the bedroom. We take our time taking our clothes off, our eyes not leaving each other for one minute. I fall back on to the bed with him hovering over me. He grabs my legs about to enter me, when I stop him._

" _Wait, where's the condom?" I'm about to get up and get one when he turns to me with a look of disbelief on his face._

 _He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Katherine, we have been married for almost 3 years. When will we have kids. I'm ready, so why aren't you?"_

 _I let out a frustrated groan. "I do not want a baby Elijah because it will mess up my body. A baby will just interfere with my work. I'm….I'm….I'm just not ready Elijah, okay? Can we just go back to what was about to happen a minute ago._

 _He shook his head, then looked at me,"No,Katherine. We need to talk about this. I can't…." The doorbell rang and I rushed to put something on so I could get away from this conversation_ _ **;**_ _saved by the bell. I opened the door to find some teenager at the door. She looked to be about 18 or 19 years old with curly brown hair and large brown almond shaped eyes._

" _And who are you?" I asked her with a tilt of my head._

 _She looked behind her, then back at me with a hesitant expression on her face. "Ummm….are you Katherine Pierce?"_

 _Ok, so a stranger shows up at my house and knows my name. I should close the door, but curiosity killed a Katherine. "Okay, who the hell are you, how do you know my name, and what do you want?" I use my most hostile voice. She looks a little taken aback by her harshness, but answers my questions nonetheless. "My name is Nadia Parker. And I…," she let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair,"look could we go inside. What I have to tell you is very important. Please." My first thought was to close the door on her, but one look into her eyes and something stopped me. I opened the door and waved my hand as a gesture for her to come in. We walked in together and headed to the living room where Elijah moved to. I sat by Elijah and she stood in front of us and started talking._

" _My name is Nadia Parker. Two months ago, I found out I was adopted. So, I had my friend, Gregor, do some digging and found out my parents were Katherine Pierce and Kai Parker. Gregor did some more digging and we found out that Kai, my dad, went to prison two years ago for attempted murder. We also found out that you got married two years ago and I got your address and here I am now."_

 _Wow. I didn't know whether to hug her or cry. I did both. I was finally meeting my daughter. This is one of the most happiest moments in my life, second to my wedding day. A loud cough broke our moment and turned towards to Elijah who had an unreadable expression on his face. Oh shit. I never told him about me having a daughter._

" _Katherine, can I talk you for a minute? Alone." He voice was void of any emotion. Nadia decided to speak up at the moment."Um, I need to get back to my hotel room, but here's my number so call me when you want to talk again. I nodded my head before hugging her, telling her I would call tomorrow. I closed the door behind her, lingering there for a minute, before turning around, ready to face the dragon. He was in the kitchen, so that's where I was headed. Neither of us said anything for some time. The silence was becoming unnerving, so I spoke up,"Can you please just say something, Elijah?"_

 _He turned to me with sadness in eyes. "What do you want me to say Katherine? How could you keep this from me? We are married, part of being married is honesty? Do you not trust me?"_

 _My heart broke at his words but I understood where he coming from. I went towards him and rub his cheek, "I love you, Elijah. And I trust you with my life. But….but how was I supposed to tell you that I got knocked up at 14 and my parents made me give up the baby for adoption. I didn't think I would have to. I didn't want to think about that piece of that was missing. That's why I don't want to have kids." At this point, there are tears running down my face and I'm pretty sure my makeup is ruined. He looks at me again before holding me in his arms and kissing the the top of my head._

" _Oh, Katerina. If you only you would've just told me." He tilts my chin up, looking straight into my eyes. "No more secrets okay."_

 _I nod my head wiping away the tears."No More."_

I called Nadia 10 minutes ago so we could sit down and talk. I'm really nervous and it must be obvious because Elijah keeps telling me to calm down and that everything will be alright. Nadia knocks on the door 3 minutes later and I rush to open it before giving her a big hug. I guide her over to the couch so we can sit and talk. I say nothing as she tells me all about her life. After she's done, I take her hand in mine.

"Nadia, I have missed so much of your life and I don't want to miss anymore of it. Will you come live with me and be part of my family?" I try my hardest not to cry.

She has a with a huge smile on her face. She tackles me to the couch yelling yes, over and over again. I looked up to see Elijah looking over at us with a small smile on his face. I beckon him over with my hand and he happily obliges. Once he sits down, he's tackled too. We spend the next 3 hours talking and watching TV before Nadia leaves to get her stuff from the hotel. That leaves just me and Elijah. I crawl into his lap and began unbuttoning his shirt. He puts his hand in my hair, bringing his lips to mine. I break the kiss, looking straight into his eyes. "You know 'Lijah," I say in my coy and flirtatious voice,"I've been thinking. You're right. We should have kids. I want to have kids." He stops kissing my neck and looks up at me with a confused look that quickly turns into a huge cocky grin. He picks me up and runs to the bedroom before slamming me onto the bed. I can't do anything but laugh. We make love that night, but it's different. And it's good.

 **2 Years Later**

"Thank you so much, Nadia. I owe you."

Nadia was babysitting her sisters for us. I had gotten pregnant with twins a year ago, who look nothing alike. Amara looks exactly like me, while Davina takes after her daddy. It's been difficult for me and Elijah, but we've been dealing. Yesterday, we decided to go on a date. It's a been awhile since we had a night to ourselves. Not that I'm complaining, the twins are the best part of my life. I'm wearing a backless black dress with gold trimming. My hair is in a bun at the top of my head with a few strands hanging down. Elijah is in a suit as usual. I was giving Nadia all the background info on how to take care of the twins. She gives me a small smile telling me she has everything under control. I walk to the door with Elijah, I look back at them and walk out the door. I turn to the love of my life with a shy smile on my face.

"So, where are we going, Elijah?" He just laughs at my futile attempts to get the truth out of him.

"You'll see when we get there." He opens up the car door for me before going to the drivers side.

He pulls up to the drive thru at McDonalds and I don't know whether to slap him or yell at him.

"Please, tell me this is a joke. Mc fucking Donalds. Seriously Elijah?!" The amused smile on his face does only makes me madder.

He orders a Big Mac for him and a salad for me.

It feels like we've been driving forever before we stop at a park. I look at with a shocked smile on my face. He gives this knowing look before he gets out to open my door. We sit on the slide like we did all those years ago talking and eating. After, I finish eating, I take off my heels and start running telling him he has to catch me. It doesn't take long. He comes up behind me and picks me up off the ground, spinning me around. He puts me back down and whispers in my ear,"Always and Forever." I turn around and put my arms around his neck giving him a kiss filled with nothing but love and passion. God, I love this men.


End file.
